The Compressed Macbeth
by August Rose
Summary: ... Macbeth gets tricked, cheated and killed. It's a great plotline, made only more brilliant by my biting wit. Cough cough.
1. Act One- In which Macbeth Meets Some Wit...

The Compressed Macbeth  
by Oni Hime  
  
Act I, Scene i  
  
1st Witch: Let's Get together sometime.  
2nd Witch: Let's invite Macbeth!  
3rd Witch: On the heath!  
1st Witch: Sounds Atmospheric!  
2nd Witch: What's a heath?  
  
Act I, Scene ii  
  
Duncan: Oh look, a corpse!  
Malcolm: He's alive.  
Duncan: Cool!  
Sergeant: Macbeth killed Macdonwald. We won.  
Duncan: Yay!  
Sergeant: I'm dying.  
Duncan: Yay!  
Malcolm: Oh look. Here is Ross with news.  
Ross: Macbeth was violent. We won.  
Duncan: I like that man!  
Ross: The Thane of Cawdor is a Traitor.  
Duncan: Oh shock! I woe is me! Well, kill him and make Macbeth the thane of Cawdor so that the audience can Ooh and Aah over the irony of Macbeth's getting the title of a traitor.  
Audience Member 1: Ohh! Ahh!  
Audience Member 2: Oh, the irony. The blinding irony.  
  
Act I, Scene iii  
  
1st Witch: Yo!  
2nd Witch: Wassup?  
3rd Witch: I have a sailor's thumb!  
Witches: Yay!  
2nd Witch: I hear a drum! Here comes Macbeth!  
Witches: Yay!  
(Macbeth enters)  
Macbeth: The weather was bad, the battle was good.  
Banquo: Hello, I am the good guy who dies a tragic death at the hands of Macbeth.  
Audience: Yay!  
Witches: Greetings Macbeth. We're going to give you some prophecies that you shall fixate over for the rest of the play.  
Macbeth: Good good. Let's get on with it.  
1st Witch: Hail to thee Macbeth, Thane of Glamis.  
2nd Witch: Hail to the Macbeth, Thane of Cawdor.  
Macbeth: Score! I never liked that guy.  
3rd Witch: Hail to thee Macbeth, that shalt be king hereafter! Have a cookie.  
Macbeth: Score! A cookie.  
Banquo: Prophesy me because i don't believe in you.  
1st Witch: Lesser than Macbeth, but greater.  
2nd Witch: Not so happy, yet much happier.  
3rd: Thou shalt get kings though thou be none. You're too much of a pussy.  
Banquo: Dammit.  
Witches: So all hail, Banquo and Macbeth! Banquo and Macbeth, all hail!  
(Witches Leave)  
Macbeth: I like those Ladies.  
Banquo: They're not real.  
Macbeth: You're just sore because you don't get to become king, so nyah!  
(Ross Enters)  
Ross: Hey Mr. Thane of Cawdor Man!  
Macbeth: Score! He really is dead!  
Banquo: Don't trust the witches. They're evil.  
Macbeth: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.  
Banquo: Well, whatever floats your boat.  
  
Act I, Scene iv  
  
Duncan: Is he dead yet?  
Malcolm: No.  
Duncan: Is he dead yet?  
Donalbain: No.  
Duncan: Dammit. Why isn't he dead?  
Lennox: He's dead.  
Duncan: Yay!  
(Enter Macbeth, Banquo, Ross, and Angus)  
Duncan: Hey Mr. Thane of Cawdor Man!  
Macbeth: Hello Liege who i am planning to kill within the next few scenes!  
Duncan: Yo! Banquo! You aren't as special as Macbeth, but i like you anyway.  
Banquo: ...  
Duncan: Angus, no hellos for you! You're not a main enough character.  
Angus: Dammit.   
Duncan: Well, I just named my son Malcolm as my heir because he's almost as special as Macbeth!  
Macbeth: Dammit.  
Duncan: And since Macbeth is plotting to kill me, why don't we all go and stay at his castle tonight? By the way, i feel bad about not making Banquo Thane of Cawdor, so why don't we all leech off Macbeth and hold a banquet.  
Macbeth: Dammit.  
All: Sounds fun!  
Banquo: Yay me!  
Macbeth: (laughs evilly)  
  
Act I, Scene v  
  
Lady Macbeth: (Reading letter from her husband)  
Let's kill Duncan. Then you can be queen!  
(puts letter down)  
Yay! My husband is so special! Except he's weak, stupid, a hypocrite and a loser. O well, i guess i'll just have to blackmail him into being a bastard like myself. There's a good plan.  
Messenger: Duncan is conveniently coming to stay tonight.  
Lady Macbeth: Score! (evil laugh)  
(Messenger Exits)  
Lady Macbeth: (dances) There'll be some bloooooood tonight! I am not woman, i am man! hear me roar! Evil, evil thingies, take away all that makes me female and make me mean and butch, like a man so that i may abuse Macbeth and traumatise him into becoming a pawn to my own evil ends!  
Evil spirits: Okay! Sounds fun!  
(Enter Macbeth)  
Lady Macbeth: Hello Mr. Thane of Cawdor Man!  
Macbeth: Bite me.  
Lady Macbeth: I'll speak some lyrical and poetic gibberish now.  
Macbeth: Okay.  
Lady Macbeth: Okay, i'm done. You shall be king!  
Macbeth: Let's chat about this later.  
Lady Macbeth: Dammit.  
Evil Spirits: Dammit.  
  
Act I, Scene vi  
  
Duncan: Look at me! I'm the king! I demand a fanfare!  
Lady Macbeth: Oh, wonderful, beautiful King. Our castle is yours. We didn't have time to pretty it up for you though.  
Duncan: Well, you suck!   
  
Act I, Scene vii  
  
Macbeth: Kill him hard and fast. Screw hell, being king is more important. I'd like to be king. guess i wont kill Duncan then.  
(Enter Lady Macbeth)  
Macbeth: I've decided not to kill King Duncan. I want to bask in his adoration for a while longer.  
Lady Macbeth: Idiot. Pussy. Girl. Wimp. Liar.  
Macbeth: Bite me.  
Lady Macbeth: I'll dash my baby's brains out...  
Macbeth: You don't have a baby.  
Lady Macbeth: That's irrelevant.  
Macbeth: Okay. Well, you've assaulted my Masculine ego enough.  
Lady Macbeth: Yay!  
  
--End Act 1--  
  
Act 2 is coming soon, if enough people r/r this one... i need incentive. Please? Please? (begs) 


	2. Act Two- In which Macbeth does naughty t...

The Compressed Macbeth  
By Oni Hime  
  
Act II, Scene i  
  
Banquo: my, what a strange night.  
Fleance: It's late. go to bed.  
Banquo: Shut up, son.  
(Enter Macbeth)  
Macbeth: it's late. Go to bed.  
Banquo: Shut up, Macbeth. I dreamt last night of the 3 witches.  
Macbeth: That's nice. Go to bed.  
Banquo: Fine. Geez, pushy. Come on, son.  
Fleance: I'll stay here.  
Macbeth: Go to bed.  
Banquo: I have a sneaking suspicion i should be suspicious of your behavior.  
Macbeth: That's nice.  
Banuo: Isn't it?  
(Banquo and Fleance exit)  
Macbeth: Oh, look! A dagger! Shall i fixate on it? Yeah, okay. Nothing better to do.  
(bell rings)  
Macbeth: Oh my Valentine! That's my cue! I'll finish with a rhyming couplet, then my vile deed I'll do!  
  
Act II, Scene ii  
  
Lady Macbeth: I'm drunk. I'm bold. An owl screeched. How scary. Oh, look! HEre comes my husband. he's covered in blood. How subtle.  
Macbeth: Yo. It's done.  
Lady Macbeth: No. really?   
Macbeth: Actually yes, but i brought the daggers with me and i'm too traumatised to take them back again.  
Lady Macbeth: Coward! Wimp! Woman!  
Macbeth: Now that was a bit harsh, don't you think?  
(knocking is heard)  
Macbeth: Oh, hark! I hear knocking.  
Lady macbeth: Well, whoop-de-doo. Bedtime for us!  
Macbeth: Stupid noisy knocking people.  
  
Act II, Scene iii  
  
(knocking)  
Porter: hello, I'm a porter, here to provide more irony, or the equivalent of an Elizabethian ad-break, by calling myself the Porter of hell's gate and pissing off whoever is on the other side of the gate by being roaring dunk and rambling at them.  
Audience: Yay!  
Macduff: You're roaring dunk and rambling at me. It's pissing me off. Stop it.  
Porter: Right.  
(Macbeth enters)  
Macbeth: Yo, my mate Macduff! I have been SOUND ALSEEP IN MY BED.  
Macduff: That's nice.  
Macbeth: I know. Had a lovely night's sleep. Was there all night, didn't leave my room once.  
Macduff: Right. Well, i'll go bother Duncan.  
Macbeth: Sounds like fun, I'll do it for you.  
Macduff: Uh... no.  
(Exit Macduff)  
Lennox: Well Macbeth, let's make meaningless smalltalk.  
Macbeth: Sounds like fun.  
(Enter Macduff)  
Macduff: He's dead!  
Macbeth: Who's dead?  
Macduff: The king, you Moron!  
Macbeth: Bummer.  
Lennox: Let's go ogle at his corpse!  
Macbeth: Yay!  
(Exit Macbeth and Lennox)  
Macduff: Make lots of noise! Bang the pots and pans! Duncan is dead!  
(Enter Lady Macbeth)  
Lady Macbeth: What the hell is going on??  
Macduff: I'm a mysoginist bastard so i'm going discriminate against you because of your sex.  
Lady Macbeth: Oh, okay. That's nice.  
(Enter Banquo)  
Macduff: Since you're male, i'm going to spill the beans to you.  
Banquo: Yay.  
Macduff: Duncan's dead.  
Banquo Yay... i... mean... oh no! oh horror!  
Lady Macbeth: In our house? How embarassing!  
Banquo: It's a horrible thing to happen anywhere, you nasty shallow woman!  
(Enter Macbeth and Lennox)  
Macbeth: Woe! Alack! Oh the horror! Oh the woe! Oh the sadness!  
Macduff: Shutup.  
Macbeth: But... but...  
Lennox: Let's punish the guards!  
Macbeth: Oops...  
Macduff: Oops?  
Macbeth: Oops?  
Macduff: You said 'Oops...'  
Macbeth: No i didn't!  
Macduff: Yes you did, i distinctly heard Oops.  
Macbeth: Must have been the wind.  
Macduff: The wind doesn't say oops.  
Macbeth: Fine, i killed the guards.  
Macduff: Smart move, idiot.  
Macbeth: Shut up.  
Lady Macbeth: looks like I need to faint to get my husband out of a tight spot... Help Me Hence, ho!  
Malcolm: Daddy...  
Donalbain: Someone killed him.  
Malcolm: No, really?  
Donalbain: Let's run away!  
Malcolm: Smart idea! that'll place all the suspicion on us!  
Donalbain; Yes, but we'll be hiding out far away!  
Malcolm: I like the way you think.  
  
Act II, Scene iv  
  
Old man: Let's waste time and ramble!  
Ross: Sounds fun!  
Old Man: Ramble ramble  
Ross: Ramble ramble ramble.  
Old Man: Ramble.  
Ross: This is a pointless scene.  
(Enter Macduff)  
Macduff: no it's not.  
Ross: Yes it is.  
Old Man: Why?  
Macduff: Because i must tell you that i believe Macbeth murdered Duncan.  
Ros: That's very meaningful.  
Macduff: I told you it was an important scene.  
  
  
-- End Act 2--  
  
This kind of stuff is addictive. Really addictive. I don't recommend it. I should be working on an Essay, but nooo... i wonder how my English Teacher would feel if I showed this to her. Mwah hahaha. We're analysing Macbeth at the moment. I love it.  
Anyway, review, please! Please! (begs once more) I only just started at ffNET and I have no reviews! it's depressing. sigh.  



	3. Act 3- In which Macbeth does some very n...

The Compressed MAcbeth  
By Oni Hime  
  
Act III, Scene i  
Banquo: Macbeth has everything. Stupid lying cheating scum. Howsabout i show some blatant self-interest and disappoint the Ausince who thought i was good and valliant?  
Audience: Dammit.  
(Enter lots of people)  
Macbeth: Oh look, it's Banquo.  
Banquo: I hate you.  
Macbeth: That's nice.  
Lady Macbeth: Ahahaha... we all forgot about him.  
Banquo: I hate you all.  
Lady Macbeth: That's nice.  
Macbeth: We're having a party. Wanna come?  
Banquo: Make me.  
Macbeth: I'm making you.  
Banquo: Dammit. Fine, I'll come.  
Macbeth: I'll ask a seemingly innocuous question now.  
Banquo: Allrighty.  
Macbeth: What will you be doing until dinner?  
Banquo: Horseriding.  
Macbeth: Really?  
Banquo: Yes.  
Macbeth: Are you sure?  
Banquo: Yes.  
Macbeth: You wont change your plans?  
Banquo: No.  
Macbeth: There, that was nice and subtle, wasn't it.  
Banquo: Oh, definately.  
Macbeth: Change topic.  
Lady Macbeth: Good idea.  
Mabeth: Those fiends, those scurges, those patricidal maniacs have fled.  
All: Who?  
Macbeth: Malcolm and Donalbain, actually.  
All: Ah.  
Macbeth: I'm going to try and place the blame for Duncan's murder on them now.  
All: Okay.  
Macbeth: So you're going riding?  
Banquo: Yes.  
Macbeth: With Fleance?  
Banquo: Yes.  
Macbeth: Excellent. Well, have a nice time.  
(Exit Banquo)  
Macbeth: Well, i need to go scheme, so everyone leave me alone. Even you, my psychotic wife.  
Lady Macbeth: I feel rejected.  
(Exit everyone except Macbeth)  
(Enter messenger)  
Macbeth: Are the murderers here?  
Messenger: Yep.  
Macbeth: Yay! Send 'em in!  
(Exit Messenger)  
Macbeth: I don't like Banquo. I don't trust him. He should Die! Yay!  
(Enter Murderers)  
Macbeth: Kill Banquo  
Murderer 1: No.  
Macbeth: Kill Banquo  
Murderer 2: Why?  
Macbeth: Kill Banquo  
Murderer 1: Why?  
Macbeth: Kill Banquo  
Murderer 2: Fine.  
Macbeth: Yay! Banquo is enemy to all of us.  
Murderer 1: Just shut up.  
Macbeth: Fine.  
(Exit Murderers)  
Macbeth; Well, finish with a nice rhyming couplet and the I'll be gone too this scene is too long... ... let's all smoke a bong!  
  
Act III, Scene ii  
  
Lady Macbeth: Is Banquo finally gone?  
Servant: Yep.  
Lady Macbeth: Finally. Tell my bastard husband to get his ass over here.  
Servant: Righty o.  
(Exit Servant)  
Lady Macbeth: I'm depressed.  
(Enter Macbeth)  
Lady Macbeth: Hello, I'm depressed but I'm going to pretend that i'm not for your benefit.  
Macbeth: I'm depressed.  
Lady Macbeth: Well that's just fine and dandy.  
Macbeth: I know.  
Lady Macbeth: So, what about Banquo.  
Macbeth: I'm going topatronise you now.  
Lady Macbeth: I sense a breakdown in our relationship that could ultimately drive me insane.  
Macbeth: Bummer.  
  
Act III, Scene iii  
  
3rd Murderer: Hello, I'm a mysterious person who Macbeth sent to intrigue Shakespeare commentators for centuries.  
1st Murderer: Welcome aboard, son.  
2nd Murderer: Here comes Banquo!  
(Enter Banquo and Fleance)  
Banquo: This is the scene where I, the tragic hero, die because Macbeth is a bastard.  
Audience: Awww...  
1st Murderer: This is where we do what we do best!  
2nd Murderer: Die, scum!  
Banquo: I'm dead. Bummer.  
3rd Murderer: The kid's getting away!  
1st Muderer: stab slash thrust gore dismember  
2nd Murderer: Banquo is definately dead.  
All: Yay!  
  
Act III, Scene iv  
  
Macbeth: Oh, golly gosh darnitt. Even after all that, Banquo isn't here. How disappointing.  
Lady Macbeth: Not to mention suprising.  
(Enter 1st Murderer)  
Macbeth: Oh look... there's the mu... muddy child!  
All: What?  
Macbeth: Oh, nothing.  
1st Murderer: We screwed up.  
Macbeth: Crap.  
(Exit 1st Murderer)  
Lady Macbeth: Siddown, bastard.  
Macbeth: Right. Let's all eat, drink and be merry.  
All: Yay!  
Macbeth: I'll go sit over here.  
Lennox: There's a seat for you here!  
Macbeth: No there's not. The distrubingly gory ghost of Banquo which i will now fixate on is sitting there.  
Lennox: ... oh.  
Macbeth: Oh my god, it's a freaky bloody ghost of Banquo [aside]Who i most assuredly didn't kill[/aside]  
Lady Macbeth: Don't mind him. he's insane.  
All: Oh. Cool.  
Macbeth: I feel that was in some way signicifant.  
Lady Macbeth: Nah. Now everyone thinks you're insane. It's cool.  
Macbeth: Yay!  
Lennox: I get the feeling this scene has been butchered.  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Act III, Scene v  
  
Hecate: This is an entirely irrelevant scene, possibly not even written by Shakespeare, but it's cool because i get to speak the whole thing in rhyme.  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Act III, Scene vi  
  
Lennox: I'm a minor character but i get a nice long speech about how nasty macbeth is.  
Lord: I'm such a minor character i don't even have a name, but i agree with Lennox.  
Lennox: Yay!  
  
--End Scene 3--  
  
Okay. Now it's LATE at night, i'm tired, sleepy and bored, but this damned thing is so golly gosh darnitt addictive! Damnit.  
Review and i'll love you forever. 


	4. Act 4- A nice short Act with no real plo...

The Compressed Macbeth  
By Oni Hime  
  
Act IV, Scene i  
  
Witch 1: Now we're going to say the line which becomes a cliché for witches everywhere!  
Audience: Yay!  
Witches: Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire, burn; and caldron, bubble.  
Audience: That was cool.  
Witches: Blood and guts and gory things. Nasty critters with scary wings.  
(Enter Hecate)  
Witch 2: Oh look, Macbeth! What a suprise.  
Hecate: I'm not Macbeth.  
Witch 3: Dammit.  
(Exit Hecate)  
Witches: Something wicked's coming!  
Witch 1: Wonder what?  
Witch 2: Wonder who?  
(Enter Macbeth)  
Witch 3: Oh, hi Macbeth. We were just saying something evil's coming. Guess that's you.  
Macbeth: Bite me.  
Witch 1: So, you wanna chat with the cheese?  
Macbeth: Sure, sounds fun. More prophesies for me to fixate on!  
Witch 2: Please drink this disgusting drink which may or may not be laced with a hallucenogenic drug.  
Macbeth: Okay.  
First Apparition: Macduff's gunna kill ya.  
Macbeth: Dammit.  
Second Apparition: No one of woman born shall harm you.  
Macbeth: Then Macduff wont kill me.  
Second Apparition: Yes, he will.  
Macbeth: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.  
Third Apparition: You'll lose when trees attack your castle.  
Macbeth: Yay! Trees! Tell me more.  
Witches: No.  
Macbeth: Tell me more, dammit.  
Witches: Fine.  
(8 Kings appear)  
Macbeth: Oh, look! There's Banquo! and Banquo Jnr! And Banquo Jnr. Jnr! Dammit, this isn't good.  
Witches: Well, gotta dash!  
Macbeth: Later, freaks.  
(Exit Witches)  
Macbeth: Well, that was typically scary and confusing.  
(Enter Lennox)  
Lennox: Hello, my freakish leige.  
Macbeth: Wassup?  
Lennox: You look a bit freakish.  
Macbeth: CHANGING TOPIC  
  
Act IV, Scene ii  
  
Lady Macduff: This is a stupid scene where i feel rejected and call my husband a traitor because he abandonned me.  
Murderer 1: Then we pop up and slaughter Macduff's enire family.  
Murderer 2: Including her.  
Lady Macduff: Dammit.  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Act IV, Scene iii  
  
Malcolm: I suck. I'm stupid.  
Macduff: No, you're not.  
Malcolm: Yes i am. And I'm horny too.  
Macduff: No, you're not.  
Malcolm: Plus, I'm weak and cowardly.  
Macduff: Okay, you suck.  
Malcolm: No I don't.  
(Enter Doctor)  
Doctor: I'll spout some gibberish about Macbeth now.  
(Exit Doctor)  
Malcolm: My turn! Gibberish gibberish gibberish.  
Macduff: ... right.  
(Enter Ross)  
Macduff: How's my family?  
Ross: Oh, fine and dandy.  
Macduff: Really?  
Ross: Actually, they've been savagely slaughtered at the hands of Macbeth.  
Macduff: Bummer.  
Malcolm: Let's kill Macbeth!  
Macduff & Ross: Yay!  
  
  
--End Act 4--  
  
Well, that was nice and short!  
  



	5. Act 5- In which Macbeth gets depressed a...

The Compressed Macbeth  
By Oni Hime  
  
  
Act V, Scene i  
  
Gentlewoman: She's nuts.  
Doctor: Bonkers?  
Gentlewoman: Stark raving mad.  
Doctor: Bummer.  
(Enter Lady Macbeth)  
Lady Macbeth: Hands dirty, hands dirty.  
Doctor: That's a bit freaky...  
Lady Macbeth: Apparently i am so wracked by guilt for the murders my husband committed that I've gone insane and am constantly fixating on an imagined spot of blood on my hands. Sucks to be me.  
Doctor: That's really freaky.  
Gentlewoman: Try being me.  
Doctor: What?  
Lady Macbeth: Dammit.  
(Exit Lady Macbeth)  
Gentleoman: So? What do you think?  
Doctor: She's nuts.  
Gentlewoman: No. Really?  
  
Act V, Scene ii  
  
Malcolm: I know! Why don't we cut down the forest and sneak towards the castle hiding behind branches like 3 year olds? Then we can kill Macbeth!  
  
Act V, Scene iii  
  
Macbeth: time for me to obsess over the Second Apparition's Prophecy...  
Servant: There's 10 Thousand-  
Macbeth: Geese?  
Servent: Uh... soldiers, actually.  
Macbeth: Dammit. I had a craving for roast goose.  
(Exit Servant)  
Macbeth: seyton... Oh Seyton... Here Seyton Seyton Seyton!  
(Enter Seyton)  
Seyton: Woof.  
Macbeth: Let's make us some WAR!  
Seyton: Yay!  
  
Act V, Scene iv  
  
Malcolm: How are those branches coming boys?  
All: Done!  
Malcolm: Then lets go whip some Macbethian ass!  
  
Act V, Scene v  
  
Macbeth: WAR! (evil laugh)  
(Cry of a woman is heard)  
Macbeth: What was that?  
Seyton: The cry of a woman.  
Macbeth: Go see what it was.  
(Exit Seyton)  
Macbeth: I'm scared.  
(Enter Seyton)  
Seyton: She's dead.  
Macbeth: Who?  
Seyton: Your wife.  
Macbeth: Dammit. I'm depressed.  
Audience: Yay!  
Macbeth: My life sucks. Life sucks. The world sucks. I hate my life.  
Audience: We feel pity for you.  
(Enter Servant)  
Macbeth: What is it, peon?  
Servant: There's a bunch of soldiers hiding behind trees coming towards the castle.  
Macbeth: That's not good... Oh, well, let's all go out and die!  
  
Act V, Scene vi  
  
Malcolm: Let's kill Macbeth! Yay!  
Siward: You've had three scenes where that's all you've said.  
Malcolm: Yay!  
  
Act V, Scene vii  
  
Macbeth: Hello, Young Siward! I'm going to kill you now.  
Young Siward: No, you're not.  
Macbeth: Yes I am. There, you're dead.  
Young Siward: Dammit.  
  
Act V, Scene viii  
  
Macduff: Die, bastard, Die!  
Macbeth: Dammit. You suck. I can't die.  
Macduff: I wan't born of a woman.  
Macbeth: Dammit, I'm screwed. Oh well, gotta die bravely for my fans!  
Audience: Awww...  
Macduff: Die! Die Die!  
Macbeth: You first!  
(Macbeth and Macduff Exit Fighting)  
Malcolm: Well, we seem to be kicking Macbeth's ass.  
Siward: Let's try and get some actual content into this scene.  
Malcolm: But... but...  
(Enter Macduff)  
Macduff: Well, Macbeth's kicked the bucket. I would have killed him onstage, but Shakespearian policy forbids it.  
Malcolm: What a waste of perfectly good bloodletting.  
Siward; So, Malcolm, you're king of Scotland.  
Malcolm: Yay! I'm king of Scotland!  
  
--End Scene V, End Macbeth--  
  
Oh, the tragedy. The utter, unendurable tragedy of it all. 


End file.
